


Mi pequeño Ángel

by LivingOnTheStars



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M, Sindria Arc (Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic), Trauma de la infancia, demasiada ternura que puede llegar a dar diabetes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28055784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingOnTheStars/pseuds/LivingOnTheStars
Summary: En donde Sinbad busca llevar a cabo sus planes y a Ja’far no para de darle migraña.
Relationships: Jafar/Sinbad (Magi)
Kudos: 5





	Mi pequeño Ángel

**Author's Note:**

> Antes de que comiencen a leer les aviso que este trabajo contiene demasiada ternura; si se es alérgico a ella se le pide por favor no leer. 
> 
> ¡Disfruten!

Era de madrugada. Aún faltaban varias horas para que los rayos del sol pudieran adentrarse en este mundo, esperando la hora indicada para iluminar un nuevo día. 

Las calles, y las tiendas estaban todas vacías. No se encontraba ni una sola alma por donde quiera que miraras. La mayoría de los habitantes del Reino de Sindria se encontraban dentro de sus camas, aprovechando el tiempo que tenían para descansar y recuperar sus energías. Tenían grandes días por delante y necesitaban estar al cien para llevarlos a cabo. 

De vez en cuando podías encontrarte con un guardia en ronda, o uno que otro animal nocturno buscando alguna presa de la cual alimentarse. 

Profundo, dentro del castillo, se encontraba un joven revisando varios papeles. No estaba en su personalidad dejar cosas sin hacer, y abandonar un par de documentos cuando estaba por terminarlos no era propio de él. 

Sin embargo, por más que el joven se concentrara con todo su ser en los pergaminos, no conseguía prestar su atención a ellos. 

Ya los había leído un par de veces... bueno, siendo sincero, fueron más de un par de veces, pero ¿a quién le importaba? Definitivamente no al joven. Pues su mente, por más que él se engañara pensando lo contrario, se encontraba ocupada por cierto evento que había sucedido esa misma mañana... ¿o la mañana del día anterior? El joven no lo sabía y no planeaba informarse del horario en este momento. 

Esa mañana tenía pensado despertarse, bajar a desayunar junto los generales y encerrarse en su oficina por el resto del día; como siempre lo hacía. Pero no tenía planeado que su amigo pelimorado, su molesto e irritante amigo pelimorado, lo detuviera en medio del pasillo cuando se dirigía a su oficina. 

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, mi rey? Tengo mucho que trabajar y muchos documentos que revisar, si necesita que lo ayude en algo yo podría.. —comenzó excusándose el joven albino. 

—No, no, no te preocupes Ja'far —dijo el rey con una sonrisa, causándole un extraño revoltijo al estómago del albino—. Tenía en mente un proyecto que podríamos llevar a cabo en Sindria, creo que le haría muy bien a las personas de la isla.

Ja'far estaba sorprendido, por no decir estupefacto. Si no fuera por los modales bien aprendidos de Rurumu, seguramente su boca ya habría tocado el suelo de la impresión. ¿Sinbad... teniendo una idea... propia... para mejorar... su país?

—¡Vamos Ja'far! Que tengo buenas ideas —contestó un poco molesto al notar que su visir abría los ojos como platos. 

—T-tienes razón Sin, lo siento —se disculpó el joven. Olvidándose de las formalidades y llamándolo por su apodo—. Dime ¿cuál es tu proyecto? ¿Cómo te puedo ayudar? —preguntó feliz de que su rey finalmente comenzara a poner sus pies en la tierra.

—¡Oh! El proyecto es muy simple, pero ayudaría muchísimo al rendimiento de los ciudadanos, incluyendo a los del palacio —comenzó a explicar Sinbad, usando sus manos y gestos de la cara para darse más credibilidad; en este caso innecesaria, ya que con solo verlo a los ojos podías darte cuenta de lo entusiasmado que estaba con la idea de su proyecto—. De esta manera, con los ánimos de los ciudadanos tan altos, las ventas subirían, el comercio se ampliaría y ¡atraeremíamos aún más turistas al Reino de Sindria!

Con cada palabra que el rey decía, su visir se intrigaba aún más con el plan que le traería tanta prosperidad al su hogar. 

—¡Eso es grandioso, Sin! Pero dime, ¿cuál es el gran proyecto? —cuestionó el joven visir. 

—¿No es un poco obvio? —preguntó de regreso el mayor—. Haber Ja'far... ¿qué es lo que hacen las personas para relajarse y aliviar la tensión?

Para Ja'far, la actitud de Sinbad le pareció la de un maestro dando una lección. De esos que se creen saber todo del mundo cuando tu no tienes la menor idea. 

Por la mente del joven albino pasaron múltiples opciones de cosas 'relajantes', cada una mejor que la anterior. Se preguntaba, reiteradamente, cuál sería en la que el rey estaba pensando. 

Primero, se le ocurrió un teatro. Había oído por parte de Rurumu que eran lugares increíbles, y aún recordaba vagamente el haber asistido al coliseo para ver a Sin desempeñar su papel como un gran actor. 

Después imagino que se trataba de un espacio libre, dedicado solamente a ver las estrellas. Desde que era muy pequeño le había tomado un gran cariño a la bóveda celeste. En los tiempos que era un asesino, en orden para sobrevivir, solía buscar la manera de escabullirse por las noches y contarle a la luna y las estrellas cómo había sido su día. Ellas siempre escuchaban y le brindaban compañía, y a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas importantes en la vida del niño, ellas regresaban cada noche. 

Por un momento, fantaseó que Sin había hecho ese espacio sólo para el; pero tan rápido como llegó, descartó el pensamiento. Nadie sabía nada de su amor a las estrellas, y aún en caso de que supieran, ¿por qué el rey construiría algo solo para su visir? Ese pensamiento no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, de ese modo, ¿qué le había llevado a imaginárselo? 

Por un momento se le ocurrió la idea de que su amigo pensaba en poner una tienda de té; no hace mucho habían disfrutado de una muy buena taza de té y el rey había dicho lo mucho que le había gustado. Pero como la ocurrencia anterior, descartó la idea. Sin no pondría ninguna tienda de té. Eso no era algo que él haría.

Por último pensó en los baños. Semanas atrás habían ido a Reim, donde se habían asombrado de la calidad de sus baños. No eran cualquier tipo de aseo simple con una regadera y ya está. No, para nada. Estos baños eran extensos, con grandes jarrones de cerámica adornando por doquier y vapor saliendo de cada poro del lugar. Las paredes hechas de mármol blanco, aumentaban el sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, y en medio de todo eso, el techo con forma de cúpula era de un material desconocido para los extranjeros del Reino de Sindria; pues era parecido al vidrio, pero manteniéndose resistente. Pero lo más majestuoso del los baños era, totalmente, el hecho de que los rayos de sol traspasaban por el enorme techo, resaltando la blancura de las paredes. Definitivamente, Ja'far esperaba que Sin se decidiera por esa última opción. 

Mientras tanto, Sinbad solo podía admirar como la cara de su amigo cruzaba diferentes facetas. Desde sorpresa y regocijo, a tristeza y molestia, ¿qué tanto pasaba por la mente de su visir? 

—¿Sigues sin adivinarlo? —preguntó. En su opinión, no era difícil de predecir. Para Sinbad solo había una manera de 'relajarse' y 'aliviar la tensión' ¡no había otra opción!

—Vaya Sin... es que hay tantas opciones... —contestó fatigado. 

—¿Tantas opciones? —parafraseó el mayor— ¿de qué hablas? ¡Solo hay una!

—¿Solo una? —preguntó incrédulo. 

—¡Por supuesto! Te lo prometo con mi honor de rey —aseguró el pelimorado. 

—¿Tú? ¿Honor de rey? Creí que lo habías perdido hace años, bueno... claro, si es que alguna vez lo tuviste —se burló el menor. 

—Si, si, que gracioso —dijo Sinbad rodando los ojos. 

—Ahora, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que, ¿seguirás haciéndote el misterioso, o me dirás cuál es tu maravilloso proyecto? —inquirió el albino, ya un poco cansado de todo este secretísimo. 

—¡Planeo construir un burdel! Y si funciona, ¡también una zona roja! —explicó entusiasmado.

Ja'far se esperaba de todo menos que le dijera tal barbaridad. Conocía a Sinbad desde hace años, y siendo sincero ya se había acostumbrado al comportamiento depravado de su rey. No podía decir que esa idea no fuera propia de él, era completamente algo esperado por su parte. 

Ignóralo.

Conocía a Sinbad y sabía de lo que era capaz, pero eso no evitaba que tuviera altas expectativas de él... y que él se encargará personalmente de destrozarlas cada vez. No podía impedir el decepcionarse nuevamente. 

No gastes tu tiempo en él.

Cerró sus ojos, apretando sus puños en un intento de controlarse para no darle un puñetazo en su real cabeza... o sacar sus cuchillas y terminar con la vida de su querido rey. 

Solo es un tonto hablando tonterías.

Sí, Sinbad era el mayor tonto de los siete mares, un tonto que era el gobernante del reino al cual Ja'far llamaba hogar. 

No contestó, sabía cómo era su rey y, aún acostumbrado a su acciones, ya estaba harto de ilusionarse para volver a caer, una y otra vez. Este ciclo parecía no tener fin. Le tenía un gran cariño y respeto hacia su amigo, pero estas situaciones lo sacaban de quicio. 

Decidió callarse sus opiniones, no tenía sentido repetirle todas las cosas que llevaba diciéndole durante años, ¿qué diferencia haría ahora? Al final, Sinbad siempre terminaba teniendo lo que él quería. 

Una vez que había decidido no opinar, se dió la vuelta y siguió su camino por el corredor, dejando a un rey confundido en medio del pasillo, preguntándose que había hecho mal. 

Ese era el dilema que lo mantenía, horas después, con la mente en otro lado que no fueran sus documentos. Ese Sinbad... ¿quién se creía que era? Bueno, si, era el rey de Sindria, pero justamente por eso debía de comportarse a la altura ¡no hacer lo contrario y ponerse a... a... a toquetear a esas mujeres! ¡Que descaro! 

Sinbad siempre había sido así, muy apegado al sexo femenino. Pero nunca antes le había molestado o le había dedicado más de unos segundos de pensamiento. Aún así, por alguna extraña razón, desde hace unos meses atrás, el hecho le comenzó a fastidiar. 

Al llegar a su despacho se había metido en su trabajo y no despejó su vista de los pálpeles hasta que la falta de luz le comenzó a afectar la vista y se dió cuenta que ya no había ninguna, ya era de noche. De todos modos, eso no evitó que prendiera unas cuantas velas y continuara con su trabajo. Estaba seguro que después de tanto estrés acumulado, dividido entre las tonterías del gran rey Sinbad y los problemas del Reino, terminaría teniendo dolores de cabeza. Mientras más tiempo se quedará despierto, más tiempo estaría alejado de sus pensamientos. 

O eso suponía él.

No habían pasado ni cinco minutos que había terminado de responder una carta del Reino de Artemyra, cuando descubrió que sus párpados se estaban cerrando. Comprendió que, aunque no quisiera, terminaría durmiéndose y si le preguntaban, prefería dormirse en un lugar más cómodo que su escritorio. Se levantó, ordenó lo mejor que pudo su oficina, y se dirigió hacia su dormitorio. 

Con lo que no contaba, era el encontrarse con el resplandor lunar a la mitad del pasillo, que provenía de un ventanal con vista a los jardines. 

Sin pensarlo dos veces, con la emoción de un niño chiquito, Ja'far fue bajando los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar a la entrada del sitio. Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos del castillo, especialmente de noche, como hoy. 

La manera de describirlo sería como un pequeño bosque en miniatura. Tenía árboles y plantas de todo tipo, desde los más conocidos hasta los más exóticos; con flores y enredaderas descendiendo por los troncos y dándole vida al lugar. Ja'far no podría encontrar un mejor sitio para pensar y estar en paz, lejos de sus dolores de cabeza. 

꧁᪥꧂

Lo que el albino no sabía, era que no muy lejos de allí, se encontraba un pelimorado dando vueltas por el palacio. Se había pasado gran parte del día pensado en porqué su amigo había actuado de tal manera. Al principio había inventado eso del burdel y la zona roja con la intención de molestarlo, pero no esperaba que reaccionase de esa manera. Generalmente, en un caso como ese, le gritaba hasta que le entrara por una oreja y le saliera por la otra; o lo sacudía hasta que perdiera el conocimiento de uno, pérdida de oxígeno o dos, demasiado mareo. En ambas situaciones, el podría fácilmente librarse del 'castigo' y ganar la pelea. Pero por alguna razón, le gustaba molestar a su amigo y que él lo molestase de regreso. 

Si, sonaba algo masoquista, lo cual solo era otra cosa para añadir a la lista de ocurrencias que no comprendía cuando se trataba del peliblanco. 

¿Desde cuándo había comenzado esa adición a molestarlo? 

¿O siempre había existido? 

¿Por qué se fijaba en dónde estaba y lo buscaba cuando no se encontraba? 

¿Cuándo comenzó a dejar que Ja'far lo noquease y lo regañase sin poner la menor resistencia? 

¿Por qué le dejaba que le gritara durante media hora aunque fuera un discurso que ya se sabía de memoria? 

¿Qué tanto había cambiado para que él actuara de esta manera cuando se encontraba alrededor del albino? 

Esas preguntas llevaban rondándole la cabeza por varias horas, y aún después de pensar duramente en ello, no encontraba la razón. Tendría que hablar con Ja'far profundamente sobre el tema, pero había un ligero problema, ¿dónde estaba? 

No estaba en la cocina.

No estaba en su cuarto.

No estaba en su oficina.

¡No estaba en ningún lado! 

Llegó a pensar que se había pasado con su pequeña broma, pero no encontraba mucha diferencia entre esta y las anteriores, pues si, molestaba al joven de este modo muy seguido. Pero una cosa era no hablar con él y otra muy diferente desaparecer por el resto del día y no encontrarse en ningún lado. 

Después de haberlo buscado por un buen rato, a tal punto que ya era muy profundo en la noche; llegó a pensar que lo podrían haberlo secuestrado los de Sham Lash, finalmente reclamando la vida del traidor. Rápidamente, se dirijo a la sala de los generales; iba a llamar una reunión militar. Pero antes que llegara a la habitación, se encontró embelesado por una pequeña melodía. Venía de los jardines, era suave y lenta, y por alguna razón, Sin quería acercarse a ella.

Siguiendo sus instintos, se adentró en los jardines, sólo para encontrarse a unos metros de la persona que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando; el portador de esa hechizante voz. 

Todas las dudas que lo llevaban carcomiendo desde la mañana fueron resueltas el momento en que se encontró con sus ojos. Ese par de orbes esmeraldas que brillaban más fuerte que las mismas estrellas. 

Fue como si el cielo se hubiera despejado y Sinbad abriera sus ojos por primera vez. Ahora entendía todo. 

—¿S-Sin? —preguntó Ja'far después de pegar un salto.

Antes de que su rey llegara, él había tenido una conversación con una de sus mayores amigas. La luna, como siempre, se encontraba allí, escuchando todo lo que le contaba, como había estado en los últimos años y lo feliz que se encontraba con su nueva vida. Ja'far apenas podía recordar la última vez que le había hablado a la luna. Su existencia había dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, y cuando había parado de girar se había dado cuenta de que había estado tan feliz, tan absorto en su nueva realidad, que se había olvidado de los pequeños placeres que tenía cuando era un asesino. 

Aprovechando el momento, le narró lo que le estaba pasando con Sinbad. No entendía lo que le estaba sucediendo tan repente y porqué quería salir corriendo cada vez que lo veía. Le contó cada una de las veces que se había enojado con él, y como es que cada una de ellas, no se podía mantener enojado por mucho tiempo. 

Todavía, después de expresar lo que sentía y librarse de de la presión en el pecho, seguía sintiéndose indeciso... inseguro. De modo que tomó su último recurso, uno que no había usado desde hace varios años. Era una de las pocas cosas que aún recordaba de su madre; cómo le cantaba cuando tenía pesadillas o la manera en la que le sonreía para calmar sus temores. 

Al principio sólo se atrevió a susurrar la letra de la canción, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, más empeño el ponía; dándole una viva tonalidad a la música. 

Había estado tan concentrado en entonar la melodía, que se había olvidado de todo lo demás, de modo que cuando escuchó una rama romperse, no pudo evitar pegar un brinco. 

Habría agarrado sus cuchillas, pero lastimosamente para él, con tanto desorden en la oficina, las había olvidado; y que bueno que lo hizo, pues si no hubiera sido así, el Reino de Sindria ya no tendría a nadie a quien llamar 'rey'. 

—¿C-Cuánto t-tiempo llevas a-allí? —cuestionó Ja'far, tratando de recomponer su compostura. Pero la verdad era que estaba más que nervioso, y se notaba más claro que el agua. 

—¿Qué? ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó el rey. Decidiendo molestarlo un poco más, arriesgando su suerte y que esto terminara como la última vez. 

—¿Q-Qué e-estás diciendo? ¡C-Claro que n-no!

—¿En serio? —expresó alzando las cejas. Definitivamente algo le estaba pasando a su amigo. Nunca lo había visto actuar tan nervioso, era una vista que le agradaba, y mucho. Especialmente, los momentos en los que negaba sonrojado. 

Pero por más que lo estuviera disfrutando, también se preocupó, ¿por qué Ja'far estaba actuando de esta manera? 

—Te está pasando algo, ¿no? —dijo, y al ser recibido con silencio, continuó—. Estás actuando muy raro y has estado ausente todo el día. Dime, ¿estás bien? —preguntó por primera vez, serio.

—Y-yo... emm... nada, simplemente estoy cansado, nada más —respondió Ja'far con una sonrisa. 

Una parte de él estaba realmente feliz de que su amigo le hubiera prestado tanta atención. No obstante, la otra parte sólo se quería pegar contra la pared por pensar tal estupidez, de nuevo. 

—Ja'far, ¿alguna vez te han dicho que no sabes mentir? —suspiró negando, para después verlo profundo a los ojos—. Ahora, quiero que me digas la verdad, ¿estás bien?

La sonrisa que tenía en su cara se esfumó. ¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir? 'No, no estoy bien. No paro de pensar en ti y cada cosa que dices y haces me molesta y al mismo tiempo me da felicidad, ¿sabes qué es? Porque me estoy taladrando la cabeza tratando de descubrirlo.' 

¡Por supuesto que no!

Aparte, no quería preocupar a Sin por algo tan tonto como su confuso y extraño comportamiento hacia él. Cuando se trataba de sus generales y de la gente cercana a él, Sinbad siempre se preocupaba y estaba atento a cada indicio de problemas, aunque no lo pareciese. De todos modos, ni él mismo entendía lo que le pasaba, pero estaba seguro de que hablarlo con Sin sólo empeoraría las cosas y se pondría aún más nervioso. Por ahora sólo necesitaba pasar un tiempo alejado del rey para poder aclarar sus pensamientos, pero ese no era el problema, sino el mantenerse alejado de Sinbad. 

Al notar que no recibía respuesta del albino, el rey continuó.

—No te preocupes, —aseguró con una cálida sonrisa—, si no me lo quieres decir, esta bien. Pero quiero que sepas que no me tienes que mentir, Ja'far. Estoy aquí para ti, aún si no se por lo que estás pasando, somos amigos, ¿no?

El aludido se quedó asombrado, de todas las maneras que el pelimorado podría haber reaccionado... ¿y contesta de esta forma? 

Viendo que el albino se había quedado sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos; Sinbad aprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle una pregunta. Usando el hecho de que estaba perplejo, de esta manera le respondería o todo nervioso o diciéndole la verdad sin pensarlo. En su opinión, con cualquiera de las dos salía ganado. 

—¿Quieres sentarte conmigo?

Pero toda reacción que obtuvo del peliblanco, fue nula, pues se quedó pasmado en su lugar, justo como lo había hecho antes, y hasta se podría decir que de alguna manera sus ojos lograron expandirse aún más.

Claro, hasta que notó cierta tonalidad carmesí comenzar a extenderse por el rostro de su visir; y supo que había logrado su cometido. 

Ja'far creyó que su rey se había vuelto loco. Finalmente había sucedido, habían perdido a Sinbad. Pero al momento en el que Sin se sentó en el suelo, recargándose en contra de un gran árbol y señalando un espacio entre sus piernas; comprendió que no estaba bromeando. 

Esto sólo lo preocupó más, las ideas de su amigo solían ser descabelladas y sumamente extrañas...

—¿Y? —le preguntó impaciente desde el suelo— ¿Qué esperas?

Pero... casi siempre terminaban muy bien... y esta no se veía tan mal... no podría causar ningún daño... ¿verdad? 

Con cuidado y tratando de ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo, fue sentándose en el espacio de suelo que había entre las piernas de su amigo, exactamente donde Sinbad le había indicado; y con total lentitud, se recostó en el pecho de su rey, colocando su cabeza en su hombro. 

Admitía que estar en esa posición no le molestaba en absoluto, en cambio, le fascinaba. Pero ese era el problema. No comprendía que es lo que debía tomar por aquel sentimiento, y las acciones de Sin no ayudaban. 

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, se quedaron absortos observando como una estrella fugaz atravesaba el cielo. 

—¿Sabías que el término de 'estrella fugaz' es impropio, ya que realmente no se trata de estrellas, sino de meteoros atravesando nuestras atmósfera—preguntó/explicó Ja'far, encantado con lo que estaba viendo. 

—¿En serio? —preguntó impresionado—. ¿Desde cuándo sabes tanto de estrellas?

—Hum... es chistoso que me lo preguntes tu.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó frunciendo sus cejas, un poco confundido con su comentario. 

—Bueno, cuando era parte de Sham Lash, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar y a veces me sentía solo —comenzó Ja'far—. Pero en esos momentos, recurría a la luna y las estrellas, que se encontraban cada vez que las necesitaba y siempre estaban presentes en mi vida —explicó con una sonrisa. Pensar en las veces que se pasaba horas observando el cielo, le trajo los pocos buenos recuerdos que tenía de su niñez—. Podía quedarme horas hablando con ellas, diciéndoles como me sentía y... de alguna manera, hablar con ellas me ayudaba a retener mi sanidad.

Sinbad apretó los puños. Sabía que había pasado por cosas horribles, pero enterarse que hubo un tiempo en el que se sentía solo y que la única opción que tenía era hablar con las estrellas, lo enfureció. Sin embargo, dentro de su cabeza, aún tenía preguntas sin respuestas. 

El rey tomó un gran respiro. No tenía sentido que se molestara por cosas que habían pasado hace tiempo, cuando aún no estaba presente en la vida del albino. Eso, sin contar que la sonrisa que tenía el rostro de Ja'far poco a poco lo iba relajando. Debía recordarse que su amigo no había tenido una vida fácil, pero ahora se encontraba allí con él, nada le haría daño, de eso se encargaría personalmente.

—¿Es por eso que estabas aquí? —inquirió— ¿Es por eso que te encuentras viendo las estrellas?

—Si... —contestó Ja'far, manteniendo su sonrisa y mirando hacia la bóveda celeste. No había captado el humor que tenía su amigo, pues estaba demasiado concentrado admirando el cielo—. Pero eso no es lo chistoso del asunto, sino que, como tú, las estrellas fueron las que me ayudaban a salir de mi sufrimiento cuando era niño, y ¿sabes qué pasó después? Llegaste Sin, y desde entonces no había vuelto a hablar con ellas, ni se me cruzo por la mente, pues te tenía a mi lado, y eso era suficiente para no sentirme solo.

De pronto, Ja'far comenzó a sentir pequeñas caricias en los hombros. Eran lentas y suaves, se movían con tanta delicadeza, causando que se relajase, tanto que le contaba concentrarse. 

—S-Sin... ¿Q-Qué e-estás ha-haciendo? —tartamudeó el peliblanco, a lo que su amigo solo pudo suspirar.

—Si viniste a este lugar, es porque tienes demasiadas cosas dentro de tu mente, y eso te está estresando. Necesitas tranquilizarte un poco —argumentó Sinbad—. Sólo déjamelo todo a mi y relájate; te prometo que al final te vas a sentir mucho mejor —le dijo guiñándole un ojo. 

Al principio, estaba un poco dudoso de lo que su amigo estaba haciendo, pero después de un día tan pesado, Ja'far se dejó llevar por las caricias que le daba Sin, disfrutándolas y relajándose en sus brazos.

Había encontrado un mejor lugar para estar en paz, libre de sus temores dudas y dolores de cabeza, pero ¿quién hubiera creído que ese lugar sería los brazos de su rey?

No llevaban mucho tiempo recargados en esa posición, cuando el pelimorado comenzó a sentir cómo la respiración de su compañero se volvía más pesada. 

—Mi pequeño ángel —murmuró Sinbad con una sonrisa, mientras pasaba sus dedos por los sedosos cabellos del albino. 

Bueno o malo, Sinbad había cambiado su meta. Él ya no quería construir la zona roja; había encontrado algo mucho mejor en lo que poner su atención. Tenía la confianza que lo lograría, pues al final, el rey siempre terminaba consiguiendo lo que quería, y ahora, en su mira, se encontraba cierto peliblanco que estaba acurrucado en sus brazos.


End file.
